


I wrote Jesus is My Buddy then got possessed live on television, AMA

by doomed_spectacles



Series: Spooky Omens: 13 Days of Halloween! [9]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, Is it a fix it fic if you make a character feel bad about a slur they used in the source material?, M/M, Meta, POV Outsider, Possession, Reddit thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomed_spectacles/pseuds/doomed_spectacles
Summary: r/IAmA [Unique Experience] Posted by u/ExBagman 4 hours agoI am a former televangelist who quit the church and have been roadtripping around the US working on a new country album. I used to host the wildly successful show Marvin’s Hour of Power and sold over 4 million copies of my CD, Jesus is My Buddy. Also I was possessed by a demon last year. AMA!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Spooky Omens: 13 Days of Halloween! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978405
Comments: 24
Kudos: 125
Collections: Outstanding Outsider POVs, Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween





	I wrote Jesus is My Buddy then got possessed live on television, AMA

**Author's Note:**

> Racket's 13 days of Halloween, day 9: Possession!
> 
> For day 9 - an extremely low-effort meta fic! This one is book canon, folks! (But, uh, brought into the here and now. Or, pretend reddit existed in the early 90s. Or, pretend the scene wasn't deleted from the TV show - you get the drift.)

**I wrote Jesus is My Buddy then got possessed live on television, AMA**  
r/IAmA [Unique Experience] Posted by u/ExBagman 4 hours ago

I am a former televangelist who quit the church and have been roadtripping around the US working on a new country album. I used to host the wildly successful show Marvin’s Hour of Power and sold over 4 million copies of my CD, Jesus is My Buddy. Also I was possessed by a demon last year. AMA!

Proof: https://imgur.com/a/4004..

* * *

[-]fossilwanker  
Okay, so when you say possessed by a demon, are we talking Exorcist kind of stuff? Pea soup? I know you’re more of the born-again type but how much heresy are we talking about here?

[-] **ExBagman**  
Okay, so, it was more like one of those dreams where you know it's a dream but you can't wake up? Like, I was still there but so was he. He was trying to figure out where he was and how to get somewhere but I couldn’t move or help him in any way.

[-]fossilwanker  
He?

[-] **ExBagman**  
He. Sounded like an Englishman? Very upper crust, multiple forks kind of guy. Maybe he died sometime in the Victorian era?

[-]monthlysnack  
Okay so, when he took over your body, what did he do? Anything nasty?

[-] **ExBagman**  
No, he just stood there and told me what I had been preaching was wrong. I scoffed at first, because what does a floofy Victorian ghost know about the rapture, but after I reviewed the tape it really caused me to do some self-reflection. I thought I had all the answers but I don’t - none of us do! Also, he seemed really happy to be on TV.

[-]monthlysnack  
damn I was hoping for some kind of weird body swap sexy stuff not a theological debate

[-]fossilwanker  
Right?! What's the point of possessing someone if you don't do a little… exploring

[-]OGSerpent  
He had other things on his mind- not everyone is a pervert you know

[-]fannygurgle  
booooooooooooooooooo

[-]Johnny2Bonez  
This might sound mad, mate, but I think I was possessed by the same guy. It was during my walkabout last year when a bunch of stuff got real weird in the world, you know? I just happened to be seeking the spirits when he showed up. I feel really bad about it but I called ‘im an offensive name. That’s not really who I am, I swear, I was just taken by surprise. Thought it was one my ancestors but it sounded like, well, you described it above. Anyway I don’t really have a question, just figured I’d share.

[-] **ExBagman**  
That’s wild!

[-]Johnny2Bonez  
Right?! I wonder if he found what he was looking for. Like, a lost lover or something? I wonder if there are more people who were possessed by the same guy.

[-] **ExBagman**  
If there are we should form a support group LOL

[-]Johnny2Bonez  
Yeah. I felt really bad later about what I said - I consider myself a modern guy, you know, and that kind of language really isn’t appropriate. So yeah, I’m glad he visited. Thanks random Victorian guy — I hope you found your boyfriend.

[-]fannygurgle  
what a plot twist

[-]monthlysnack  
did not expect a doomed victorian ghost story on this guy’s shitty country album AMA

[-] **ExBagman**  
Hey!

[-]monthlysnack  
Sorry dude, maybe it’s good - glad your ghost didn’t kill you

[-]OGserpent  
Being possessed by an angel doesn’t kill you, moron

[-]fossilwanker  
Okay whatever man

[-]OGSerpent  
And yeah, he found me, no thanks to you two losers.

[-] **ExBagman**  
Umm, okay?

[-]Johnny2Bonez  
Wait, you mean he found the spirit of his long lost lover?

[-]OGSerpent  
NO. He found a much better host body than either of you and she took him to Tadfield where he helped prevent the end of the world.

[-]fossilwanker  
Okay buddy whatever you say

[-]monthlysnack  
But what about the boyfriend

[-]OGSerpent  
Not that it’s any of your business but we’ve been married for a thousand years

[-] **ExBagman**  
!!!!!!!!~

[-]Johnny2Bonez  
Congrats man - u might just be a troll but i hope ur happy

[-] **ExBagman**  
Um yeah, can I promote my album now?

[-]monthlysnack  
Lol poor country singer preacher man, ur ama got taken over

[-] **ExBagman**  
Story of my life, man. Feels like I'm just a footnote in the book of life, ya know? Hey that's not a bad song title, actually...


End file.
